The Trials and Tribulations of High School
by kayone kaso
Summary: Kagome is new. Just as she gets satisfied at her new home she has to move. Now in her junior year of high school she meets up with the Tokyo gang. See profile for better sum
1. first day of school

All right. A new story from moi and I seriously need a name for this story cause this one sucks. So if you have any ideas tell me. Also as a warning there will be big time jumps for the first part of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha and if I ever claim I do contact the police (NOT)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're blocking my locker slut. Move." A raven-haired girl snarled.

"The only slut I see around here is you." Another girl snarled back as she rudely shoved her way out of the gang of girls surrounding her. The first girl, Kikyo, lunged at her but was held back by her posse.

'Great going Kagome! Now every slut in the school will want to hurt you. Not like I care anyway. Stupid school. Stupid moving. Stupid everything!' Kagome thought as she walked away from Kikyo. She made it to her homeroom a few minutes early and sat down near a window. Soon afterwards teenagers came trickling in. A violet-eyed boy came up to her and greeted her.

"Why hello. You must be new here. I am Miroku Houshi and I'll gladly assist you."

Kagome blinked before answering. "Thanks. I'm Kagome Higurashi."

"What a beautiful name. Would you consider bearing my child?" Kagome froze at his question. A brown-haired girl who came up behind him in time to hear his question slapped him upside the head.

"Can't you control yourself for one minute pervert?" She glared at the boy who was rubbing his sore head.

"You misunderstand Sango dearest." He started before he was cut off.

"Yeah right like anyone will believe that crap." Kagome broke in testily. Miroku sighed and sat in front of Kagome. Sango sat next to Kagome and chatted with her until the class started. They traded their schedules and found out that they had all their classes together.

"Okay class. Enough talking. The holidays are over so that means I want everyone to act like they're in school and not in their own home. Now that that's over let's start. I'm Mrs. Winners. Where you are sitting will be your seat for the rest of the year." A 60-year-old woman walked into the room and took control right away. Sango rolled her eyes and mouthed 'can you believe her' Kagome giggled and Mrs. Winners took that as an opportunity to swoop down on her.

"Do you find something funny Ms. Higurashi?"

" No ma'am." Kagome smirked as the teacher turned away from her. The rest of the class time was spent explaining the rules of the school and punishment for breaking them. After 5 minutes Kagome zoned out and was shocked back into reality when the bell rang. Everyone rushed out the door Kagome included.

"That was pure torture." She groaned as she made her way to her next class, science.

"Just wait gym is worse." Sango smirked when she saw Kagome's look of horror. "The pervert is in that class and we have to wear short shorts sadly." Kagome groaned.

"What else could happen to me?" She muttered.

"A whole lot." Sango grinned when Kagome moaned. "Here we are. Mrs. Krebsbach's science class (my fav. Science teacher eva) Sango grabbed Kagome's arm and dragged her into the classroom. She looked around the classroom before heading over to a redheaded female wolf demon.

"Hey Ayame." Sango greeted the redhead before plopping into the seat next to her. Kagome sat down on the other side of Sango.

"Hey Sango and…" Ayame stopped and looked questioningly at Kagome.

"Oh! Ayame this is Kagome. Kagome's new here." Sango answered for Kagome.

"Nice to meet you Kagome." Ayame said before turning her attention towards the front of the room. The bell had rung two minutes ago and the teacher was about to begin but before she could start the door burst open.

"Sorry I'm late Mrs. Krebsbach. Kinda got hung up in the halls." Another wolf demon strolled into the classroom.

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again Mr. Ookami. Now if you'll take a seat behind Ms. Higurashi we can start." Mrs. Krebsbach ordered. The wolf demon walked towards the seat behind Kagome and took a seat.

"Hey baby. I'm claiming you as my woman." He smiled seductively at Kagome who groaned.

"Listen up. I'm not your woman and I never will be. So don't even think whatever you're thinking right now." She snarled at him. Sango and Ayame giggled.

"Kagome meet Kouga. Kouga meet Kagome. And Kouga you've got a girlfriend or have you forgotten already." Ayame glared at Kouga and Kagome realized that Ayame was Kouga's girlfriend. Kouga smirked at Ayame before turning to Sango.

"So seen Houshi yet Sango?" Kouga's smirk grew larger as Sango growled. "Kikyo's been bitching on how some whore told her off. Can't see why she's complaining seeing as she's a ho herself. You wouldn't know anything about this would ya?"

"No. This is the first I've heard about it. She could be lying again to get Inu Yasha's attention." Ayame and Sango rolled their eyes while Kagome inaudibly sighed.

"Who's Inu Yasha?" Kagome inquired.

"One of our friends. He's an inu hanyou and one of the most popular boys in the school. The only person that's more popular than him is his half-brother Sesshomaru." Ayame explained. "So who's in your homeroom Kouga?"

"Kagura and Kikyo. They sit right behind me too." Sango and Ayame groaned sympathetically.

"Inu Yasha and Naraku are in mine." Ayame informed them. "So Kagome where are you from?"

"I lived in America until I was 5. Then my dad died. My brother, mother and me then moved to Kyoto. My mom's job transferred her to Tokyo during the summer so we're living at my grandfather's shrine." Kagome gave a short biography of herself.

"Oh I'm so sorry. It must have been so hard for you when your dad died." Sango cried.

"Like I said I was 5. I didn't understand the concept of death at the time." Kagome shrugged her shoulders showing that she was okay with it. Just then Mrs. Krebsbach was behind them saying, "Is there any anything you four want to tell us?" (She did that to me once and I jumped like 5 feet in the air.)

"No ma'am" the four chorused. The rest of the period dragged by without much mishap. Kouga and Ayame headed towards their math class while Kagome and Sango headed towards the English wing. The English class passed without anything happening until the end of class. They had 5 minutes until fourth period so everybody started talking to pass the time. Kagome and Sango were talking about going to the mall after school when two shadows fell over them.

"Well well. If it isn't Taijiya and her new friend." One of them, a spider hanyou, sneered.

"Can it Naraku." Sango snarled clenching her fists.

"You shouldn't talk that way to your superiors Taijiya." The other one, a wind witch, retorted.

"You aren't our superiors so don't act like it." Kagome shot back.

"Come on Kagura. We shouldn't waste our time with this scum." Kagura and Naraku stalked away.

"Ugh they're popular and they think they own the world. Bad mix." Sango groaned. (They're in their freshmen year.) "Let's go Kags." Sango grabbed Kagome's arm and dragged her out of the room just as the bell rang. They crossed the school and pushed their way into the girls' locker room. They quickly changed and joined Ayame for stretching.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: O.K one chapter done. I'll try to update soon. Read and Review please!


	2. why must i move again

O.k. just as a little warning there is going to be huge time jumps in the next few chapters but once I get to their junior year of high school it will slow down hopefully. Now one with the disclaimer (do I have to?)

**Disclaimer**: if anyone thinks I own Inu Yasha raise your hand. (One person raises their hand). You do. O.k. Fluffy eat 'em! (Person dies at paws of a white dog) good boy. Anyone else? (Crowd trembles) Good on with the story!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Last time: _"Ugh they're popular and they think they own the world. Bad mix." Sango groaned. (They're in their freshmen year.) "Let's go Kags." Sango grabbed Kagome's arm and dragged her out of the room just as the bell rang. They crossed the school and pushed their way into the girls' locker room. They quickly changed and joined Ayame for stretching.

_Now:_ 5 minutes afterwards Kouga, Miroku, and an inu hanyou who Kagome guessed was Inu Yasha joined them.

"Hey guys. What's new?" Ayame greeted them while Sango and Kagome started edging away from Miroku and his "cursed" hands.

"Not much." Kouga muttered.

"For you. You don't have Kikyo in most of your classes." The inu hanyou ground out. "You new wench?" He asked noticing Kagome for the first time.

"I've got a name and it's Kagome so use it." Kagome snarled at him.

"Why don't you try to make me." He growled back.

"Now now. Let's try not to argue. We should be happy for the good things in life." Miroku said soothingly trying to stop the oncoming fight.

"Like what?" Sango snapped at Miroku knowing what his answer would most likely be.

"Family, friends, and most importantly pretty girls." He sighed dreamily at the last idea. His comment got him three large bumps on the head from the girls.

"Spare us Houshi. We don't need your lecherous comments." Inu Yasha snapped also whacking him upside the head. The teacher walked in right afterwards and looked suspiciously at the group before facing the class.

"O.k. chitlins. Listen up. I'm Kagai. Not Mr. Kagai or Coach Kagai. Just Kagai. I'll be your gym teacher for the rest of the year unless something happens. Today we will start our weeklong volleyball tournament so get in teams of six.

"Easy enough. We're already in a group of six so we don't have to move." Miroku said as his hands drifted towards Sango.

"Pervert!"

Slap 

"Miss Taijiya don not injure your teammates." Kagai scolded.

_10 minutes later_

"Great. Just our luck. We happen to be playing against the team that hates us the most." Sango growled under her breath. The opposing team's players consisted of Kikyo, Naraku, and Kagura. The other three players Miroku introduced as Hiten, Yura, and Ryuukotsusei (sp?)

"This is going to be one hell of a game." Kouga stated. Needless to say the game turned into a war game for both teams. The score was 21-20 with Kagome's team in the lead when the bell rang. All the students rushed to get changed and raced to the cafeteria.

"Lunchtime!" Sango exclaimed as she to rushed out of the locker room. "One whole hour of freedom and only two more hours till school ends afterwards." Ayame dragged Kagome away from Sango and warned "You might want to stay away from hr until she gets her lunch. She gets really mad when people keep her away from food." The gang walked through a pair of doors and groaned when they saw the lines for food.

"Ugh. This is going to take forever." Sango cried before she slapped Miroku. "Keep your hands away from me lech."

"But I haven't done anything." Miroku whined.

"You were planning to. I've known you for forever. That look always means you're going to try something perverted." Sango snapped as the girls entered the shortest line. Inu Yasha and Kouga dragged Miroku off to another line for some reason. After minutes of waiting the girls had managed to get their food without having Sango kill anyone. Kagome saw the boys still waiting and smirked. As she followed Ayame to a nearby table she noticed Inu Yasha was fighting with another silver haired inu youkai. About 3 minutes later the boys joined them with the other inu youkai in tow. He and Inu Yasha were still arguing over something.

"What are you two arguing about now?" Sango asked exasperated. In return she got two glares. "All right don't bite me head." She muttered before turning to Kagome and introducing the inu youkai to her.

"Kagome this is Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru Kagome's new here. She just moved to Tokyo from Kyoto. Sesshomaru's a freshman as well Kagome. He's also Inu Yasha's half-brother." Sango explained. Sesshomaru acknowledged Kagome by nodding to her. "So now that you've met the gang what do you want to know about this crazy school?" Sango inquired. The subject shifted and things were explained to Kagome. When the warning bell rang they dumped their trays of food in the trash and Kagome left feeling contented with her choice of new friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

End of the school year 

"Hey Kags." Ayame bounced over to Kagome who had just strolled onto the school's grounds. Kagome lifted her head and Ayame saw tears just waiting to break out in her eyes.

"Oh. Hey Ayame." Kagome greeted her dejectedly.

"Kagome? What's wrong?" Ayame asked worried. Kagome broke down sobbing.

"I-I have t-to m-move ag-again." Kagome cried into Ayame's shoulder. Sango, who had come up behind Kagome just in time to hear her statement, gasped.

"What! But why? You just moved here in the beginning of the year." She exclaimed. "Why would you have to move again so soon?

"My mom's company transferred her to America." Kagome explained.

"Well this sucks. We lose one of our best friends when we haven't even known her for a full year. When do you move?" Ayame asked crying as well."

"Tomorrow. I have to return my books today." Kagome responded. Sango started weeping as well. 10 minutes later the boys sauntered up to them only to stop at the sight of them crying.

"Dear ladies. Whatever is the matter?" Miroku found his voice first.

"Kagome has to move again." Sango cried as she threw herself on Miroku. Inu Yasha, Kouga, and Sesshomaru froze at her comment.

"Why in seven hells would you have to move after you just got settled in?" Inu Yasha demanded.

"It's my mom's stupid job. Believe me if I had my choice I wouldn't even considered moving so don't make me feel worse about this!" Kagome burst out. Kouga and Miroku were trying to comfort Ayame and Sango while Sesshomaru was just standing there with a hint of pity in his eyes. Sure he hadn't known her for long but he still thought of Kagome as his little sister.

"Well I'm sure we'll see each other again." Inu Yasha tried to comfort Kagome.

"That's just it. I'm moving to America. That's halfway around the world. Most chances are that we _won't _see each other again." Kagome bawled.

"Well if that's the case we'll just make sure you have the best day ever." Inu Yasha promised.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well that's it for now. The next chapter I'll try to have up before the fifth of September. The next chapter-American friends! Read & Review.


	3. New Friends

I'm back! I've finally gotten back in my writing mood! Enjoy!

* * *

_Ding-dong_.

"I'll get it." Kagome called before yanking the front door open.

"Hey. I'm Takara Doko. I live across the street." A wolf demoness was on the other side of the door. She had a blue star on her forehead and a black stripe on each cheek.

"I'm Kagome. I guess I'm your new neighbor." Kagome muttered nervously.

"Cool. Did you want to meet my friends? They're at my house right now."

Ummm…sure I guess." Kagome was wondering if Takara's friends were as perky as her but she called up the stairs "Mom I'm going out!" before walking across the street with Takara. They entered the house and Kagome's ears were instantly greeted with sounds of two people shouting at each other. Takara rolled her eyes.

"You'll get used to them arguing. Chey and Kasei never agree on anything so this is usually the result. They've had one argument going on since preschool." She explained. Kagome giggled and followed Takara into the house.

"Hey. What's your name?" A hawk demoness asked from the floor watching the arguing pair.

"Kagome. I live across the street," Kagome responded nervous because the air was tingling with demonic energy.

"Nice to meet ya. I'm Sarai. I live down the street" The girl had blonde hair with orange streaks in it. She also had fiery orange eyes. Takara sighed and took a deep breath.

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!" She screeched causing everyone to start. She grinned as everyone turned to her.

"Introduction time." She stated.

"The bastard shouting is my twin brother Kasei." Takara nodded one of the male occupants in the room that looked like her only in male form.

"I'm Chey." Another demoness said glaring at Kasei. Chey had a red star on her forehead and long black cat tail hanging loosely by her side. Her aura told Kagome that she was half cat demon and half wolf demon.

"Mica." A demon looking exactly Chey but only in male form said stiffly. He reminded Kagome of Sesshomaru with his icy personality.

"Khan and this is my twin Akago." Two identical demons sat on the couch. They had long white hair with a purplish tint to it and silver eyes. Kaagome couldn't tell what kind of demons they were.

"Nice to meet you." Chey snorted.

"Be prepared to meet a lot more people. There's tons more in our gang of friends. There's Malakai, Tsuki, Kaisaira, Charlene, Hiroshi, Saluk, Ana, Misaki, Satoshi, Arita, Mausisanna, Aliay, Kaia, and Katsu. Arita, Mausisanna, Aliay, Kaia, and Katsu are the only ones that don't attend the high school so you won't be seeing a lot of them." She practically snapped. Takara elbowed her in the stomach.

"Be nice Chey." She warned. Kasei snorted.

"That's not possible for her." He grumbled. Chey's eyes narrowed.

"Easy for you to say but are you any nicer?" She asked sharply. Kagome sighed as the two broke out in another argument

'They seem nice enough but all of them are demons. Will they really accept a miko in their gang?' She thought before glancing at Chey and Kasei. 'They'll drive me crazy before long.' She decided

"Where are you from Kagome?" Khan asked.

" Tokyo. My mom got transferred over from there. I have a 10-year-old brother named Souta." Kagome replied.

"I know how younger siblings are." Chey muttered. "I have five of them myself though frankly I'd have to say the older ones are much worse."

"How many siblings do you have?" Kagome asked surprised.

"10" Mica and Chey replied together bluntly.

"That's a lot of siblings." She said stupidly. Chey laughed.

"My mom's pregnant again so in a few months I'll have yet another one…or two." Chey grinned as everyone else groaned.

"Not more."Takara said weakly. Chey grinned.

"Oh yes more." She said evilly.

* * *

As you've proabably noticed I'm re-writing this story...again . Please give me ideas because later I'll probably realize that I don't like this version so if you don't want me to keep re-writing it then give me ideas. 


End file.
